halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Team
Crimson Team was a group of SPARTAN-II Class IIIs under the Office of Naval Intelligence Delta-4 Division, a subordinate branch of Section III of the Office of Naval Intelligence. The group was formed in 2548 during the training period of the ARES Program, and continued operation until the final battle of the Human Covenant War, finally disbanding in 2553 after the loss of the vast majority of its members. History Crimson Team’s origins lie in the early days of the ARES Project. Laszlo Katona, the personal Leonidan operative for Rear Admiral Ned Rich, was selected to lead the training of 50 new aspiring SPARTAN candidates, and made the decision to split the trainees into ten five man squads at the beginning of training. Crimson Team was one of these teams, and participated in eight years of intensive training alongside the other teams of the program. After completing the training program, the five aspiring candidates were augmented, losing two members to the procedures. Consolidated into a three man team, the small squad was deployed, heading straight into the field to fight against the Covenant Horde. After operating for a year in six different colonial theatres, Crimson Team was deployed to the remote testing planet of Algolis and recovered several suits of prototype MJOLNIR Mark V/CQC and Mark V/MP Armor, pilfering several for their own personal use. Crimson Team continued to conduct missions, serving with distinction in prominent theatres such as Paris IV, Sigma Octanus IV, Sargasso, Draco III, Verent, Coral, Hellas, Falaknuma, Reach, Tribute, Circumstance, Tantalus, Earth, Luna, and Mars, occasionally alongside other SPARTANs such as Scarlet and Brown Team. Their exemplary performance during these deployments would help justify their continued use of their stolen MJOLNIR suits, and their use of the system would become the defining factor in rising above the crowd to become notable. In the aftermath of the Battle of Earth, Crimson Team was redeployed alongside a group of crack Elite commandos led by the former Honor Guardsman Sunef ‘Mhackphistho to aid in the liberation of the Inner Colonies. Again participating in a variety of theatres, including the liberations of New Jerusalem and Chi Rho, as well as the pacifications of Te, Eayn, Palamok, and Balaho, they were deployed as an advance for the for the Invasion of Doisac, where all of their members, save for Roger-341, lost their lives in a Covenant ambush. After the pacification of Doisac, the team was disbanded, with it’s lone surviving member resigning his commission in the UNSC and leaving the military for a career as a private military contractor. Roster The team comprised exclusively of SPARTAN-II Supersoldiers trained as part of the ARES Program. Originally made up of five members during training, two of their number were lost during augmentation while a third was injured for much of the latter half of 2552. :Crimson Team (Training Period) *Petty Officer First Class Roger-341 *Petty Officer Second Class Mica-311 *Petty Officer Second Class James-319 *Petty Officer Second Class Maggie-327 *Petty Officer Second Class Jacob-303 :Crimson Team (Post Augmentation) *Petty Officer First Class Roger-341 *Petty Officer Second Class Mica-311 *Petty Officer Second Class James-319 Equipment Deployed originally in Mark II SPI Armor, Crimson Team would gain notoriety within the ARES program for their use of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Unlike most of their brethren, Crimson Team operated in full MJOLNIR suits, after discovering a cache of experimental armor units during the Battle of Algolis. These suits would set them apart from the other members of their detachment, putting them on par with the other SPARTAN operators in the Delta-4 Division and being largely responsible for their success. Because of their less than conventional method of appropriating their armor, their individual variants would vary greatly, with Roger-341 using a set of the Mark V(CQC) variant and Mica-311 and James-319 using the Mark V(MP) and the Mark V(B) variants. In addition to their standard armor systems, Crimson Team was granted access to and outfitted with several experimental pieces of technology just before the Battle of Reach. They would continue to use these enhancements throughout the remainder of their service, providing valuable intelligence and data to Naval Intelligence. Remarks Quotes & Conversations Quotes Conversations Trivia *Crimson Team was one of the few SPARTAN-II Class III groups to make use of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. *Although they survived until the final battle of Human Covenant War, one of their members, James-319, saw no combat from July 18th, 2552 until almost six months later on November 26th, 2552 due to major injuries during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. *The style for the Crimson Team article was based in large part off of the layout of several other articles the author likes, including Herald Team, Gentry Team, and Indigo Team, instead of the author’s usual method. *Many of the quotes attributed to members of Crimson Team are heavily inspired by similar Quotes from Republic Commandos in Star Wars: Republic Commando Related Pages Internal *Spartan II Class III *Laszlo-108 *Executive Operations Security Company *Mark V/CQC and Mark V/MP MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor *Roger-341 *Scarlet Team *Brown Team (Leonidans) *Delta-4 Division *Dean Jackson *Log Archive/Ares Logs *Mica-311 *James-319 External *[[w:c:halo:SPARTAN-II Program|'SPARTAN-II Program' on Halopedia]] *[[w:c:halo:Office of Naval Intelligence|'Office of Naval Intelligence' on Halopedia]] *[[w:c:halo:Fall of Reach|'Fall of Reach' on Halopedia]], *[[w:c:halo:MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V|'MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V' on Halopedia]] *[[w:c:halo:Battle of Sigma Octanus IV|'Battle of Sigma Octanus IV' on Halopedia]] *[[w:c:haloHuman-Covenant War|'Human-Covenant War' on Halopedia]] *[[w:c:halo:Covenant Special Operations|'Covenant Special Operations' on Halopedia]] *[[w:c:halo:Battle of Algolis|'Battle of Algolis' on Halopedia]] *[[wikipedia:Private military company|'Pivate Mlitary Company' on Wikipedia]] Gallery File:ROG11.jpg|Roger-341 File:MICA2.jpg|Mica-311 File:JAMES15.jpg|James-319 File:ROG15.jpg|Crimson Team on patrol File:ROG16.jpg|Crimson Team “aggressively escaping, with extreme prejudice”, from enemy forces. File:ROG24.jpg|Crimson Team leading an attack. File:ROG26.jpg|Crimson Team assisting friendly forces. File:ROG5.jpg|Crimson Team members Roger-341 and James-319 watching each other’s backs. References Category:SPARTAN Teams